Cry of the Cat/TV episode
"Cry of the Cat" is the fifth and sixth episodes of season 4 and the seventy-fifth and seventy-sixth episodes overall. It is based on the first Goosebumps Series 2000 book of the same name. It premiered on Fox during the Fox Kids block on October 31, 1998. Cast * Hamille Rustia as Allison Rogers * Corey Sevier as Ryan * Arthur Eng as Larry Graham * Padraigin Murphy as Crystal * Christine Brubaker as Marta * Fiona Highet as Jill * Diana Salvatore as Eve * Kate Hennig as Crystal's Mom * Robert Young as Banacek (as Black Katt) * R.D. Reid as Dr. Mason * Kevin Hicks as Dr. McDermid * Colleen Williams as Nurse Fruett * Mike Piecakz as Boom Man Episode synopsis Teen actress, that's Allison Rogers. And she's taken the lead role in the low-budget film adaptation of the popular book Cry of the Cat, ''in hopes it'd be a much needed boost to her acting career. But during her lunch break one day, as she rehearses her lines she run over a cat with her bike. Allison knocks on the nearest house to apologize about the incident, but the mysterious girl who answers the girl warns that the supposedly dead pet was a nine-lived cat named Rip. And how he'll be after Allison to compensate for his lost life... Differences from the Book *In the book, Allison is an ordinary girl. In the TV version, she's a bratty teen actress starring in a low-budget horror movie of the same name. *Alison's surname is changed from Moore to Rogers. *In the television episode, Allison did not decapitate the cat, but instead ran it over with her bike. *In the book, Rip looks like a normal cat. In the television adaptation, Rip appears as ragged, hairless, and has wings. *In the book, Rip was killed by his own ghostly feline minions. In the TV episode, he was destroyed by a wind-up mouse Allison had laced with a volatile chemical. *The twist is different. In the book, Alison and Ryan are both still acting like cats as they fight over a mouse. In the TV show, the twist reveals that most of the episode was part of a horror movie that Allison starred in. Allison laments the movie's lack of a twist ending, then Ryan reveals he has a mouse in his mouth, saying he loves a good twist ending. Trivia *Goof: When Alison leaves her dressing room and walks across the studio lot, as the camera pans past the security guard booth, the whole crew walking past is reflected in the glass, along with their equipment. *These television episodes have been released on DVD. *Cory Sevier (Ryan) played Eddie in Season 1's, "A Night in Terror Tower". *Hamille Rustia (Alison) played Iris in Season 2's, "Calling All Creeps!". *About thirteen minutes and twenty-four seconds into part 1, in the close up of Alison, to the left of her head is a sign that says "The HorrorLand Horrors Welcome You To HorrorLand", which clearly references a previous Goosebumps television episode, "One Day at HorrorLand". *When Alison tries to unlock the door to her dressing room the first time, she hears Rip growling and ignores it. Then it happens again and there is a camera shot that backs away about 20 feet. To the right is a large advertisement with a mummy's right hand that says: "Two Thumbs Up". Under that is the Goosebumps logo, which is not clearly visible. To the right of the logo, you can zoom in and clearly see the Canadian YTV logo. This poster also appears in the episode Attack of the Mutant. *When Alison asks Crystal where Rip's body is buried, Crystal replies with "Forte Hill." The naming of Forte Hill is a reference to the producer of the Goosebumps television series, Deborah Forte. *Allison is riding her bike to learn her lines. Right when she hits Rip and falls off her bike, a movie script falls out of her backpack. This is the actual script of the television episode of ''Cry of the Cat. *The opening scene is a parody of the film The Exorcist. *This and "Bride of the Living Dummy" are the only episodes to be made from Goosebumps Series 2000 books. * Alison's agent tells her that the movie she's filming is based on "one of the most successful books of all time", which is in reference to the fact that this episode, and the series in general, is based on a successful book series. *The meta element of the episode may have been inspired by Wes Craven's New Nightmare. *Nurse Fruett's name is a reference to series director William Fruett. Gallery Characters AlisonMooreTV.png|Allison Rogers RyanEngelTV.png|Ryan LarryGrahamTV.png|Larry Graham Crystal(COTC)TV.png|Crystal Marta(COTC)TV.png|Marta Jill(COTC)TV.png|Jill Eve(COTC)TV.png|Eve Crystal'sMom(COTC)TV.png|Crystal's Mom Banacek(COTC)TV.png|Banacek Dr.MasonTV.png|Dr. Mason Dr.McDermidTV.png|Dr. McDermid NurseFruettTV.png|Nurse Fruett BoomMan(COTC)TV.png|Boom Man Scenes Cry of the Cat - Episode (1).jpg|Intro parodying The Exorcist Cry of the Cat - Episode (2).jpg Cry of the Cat - Episode (3).jpg|It's just a movie Cry of the Cat - Episode (4).jpg Cry of the Cat - Episode (5).jpg|Alison Moore Cry of the Cat - Episode (6).jpg Cry of the Cat - Episode (7).jpg Cry of the Cat - Episode (8).gif|Rip's claws Cry of the Cat - Episode (9).jpg|Glowing scratches Cry of the Cat - Episode (10).gif Cry of the Cat - Episode (11).jpg|Alison falling off a movie set Cry of the Cat - Episode (12).jpg Cry of the Cat - Episode (13).jpg Cry of the Cat - Episode (14).jpg Cry of the Cat - Episode (15).jpg|Rip appearing as a ghost Cry of the Cat - Episode (16).jpg|Crystal and her mother Cry of the Cat - Episode (17).jpg|Rip the Cat Cry of the Cat - Episode (18).gif|The twist DVD Releases Cryofthecatdvd.jpg|2004 DVD Cryofthecatsaycheeseanddiedvd.jpg|2-Pack DVD, included with Say Cheese and Die! Commercial Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes directed by Ron Oliver Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps Series 2000